This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aims I. Identify the mechanism of toxicity by whole-cell recording II. Fractionate the extract and identify the chemical nature of the neurotoxin III. Identify the tissue and organismal origin of the neurotoxin